Eterno
by Kigami Aizawa
Summary: El destino jugo con su vida mandandola al pasado, ahora que no puede regresar al futuro, años después se da cuenta que no puede envejecer. Viendo morir a sus seres queridos y encontrando la salvación y la cordura en quien nunca pensó.-No puedo envejecer-


Eterno

Kagome se encontraba sentada en un sillón de la gran biblioteca en donde estaba, ojeando un libro al azar que agarro de los grandes estantes, dando un suspiro y resignándose a la poca atención que le ponía al libro que tenía enfrente. Hace mas de una hora que estaba en la misma pagina, leyendo la misma frase una y otra vez sin excito tratar de ponerle atención, después de todo hoy era el aniversario número trescientos de la muerte de Naraku.

Dejando el libro en una mesa cercana en donde se encontraba sentada, miro a través de la ventana que estaba en la biblioteca, recordaba muy bien ese día, todos lograron sobrevivir, fue el día mas feliz de todo, aunque le hubiera gustado un final mas feliz. E l hermano de Sango, Kohaku, murió en la batalla al usarlo de protección Naraku para Akago, en el transcurso Kagura igual murió. Miroku se deshizo de su maldición en la mano y consoló a Sango y Kikyo fue al otro mundo con Naraku, nada mas había quedado que hacer.

Kagome levantandose de su asiento se movió hacía las puertas echas de madera de caoba, abriéndolas y pasando por un pasillo yendo sin rumbo recordando lo que sucedió una semana después de el gran festejo de la derrota de Naraku, Inuyasha se le había declarado y le había pedido que fuera su compañera, ella había accedido con gran emoción, pero también le trajo una gran sorpresa.

El pozo se había sellado.

Esa noche lloro de no volver a ver a su familia, pero, iba a estar al lado de Inuyasha de ahora adelante.

Deteniéndose en el pasillo Kagome al ver cruzar un espejo, se regreso y se observo, seguía siendo igual que hace tres cientos años, no había cambiado nada, su cabello negro-azulado, largo, lo había mantenido en la misma longitud, sus características de la cara y cuerpo se mantenían a la de una chica de dieciséis años, dando una sonrisa recordó la primera vez que se sorprendió al ver que se dieron cuenta que no crecía.

Flash Back

-Kagome-sama es sorprendente que no haya cambiado en estos diez años, sigue manteniéndose hermosa- dijo el houshi sentado frente a ella y con una halagadora voz.

-Ya se Miroku, pero me pregunto el por que no a cambiado mi aspecto- dijo Kagome con una voz levemente preocupada, en un kimono de sacerdotisa.

-Podría ser por muchas cosas Kagome-sama, una de ellas puede ser el echo de que aun no a nacido así que no puede envejecer, o que la perla le a dado mas vida, realmente no tengo una idea conclusa- dijo pensativo Miroku con una mano en su barbilla pensativamente.

-Puede ser- dijo un poco deprimida

-Pero no se preocupe Kagome-sama piense se mantendrá eternamente hermosa, y estará al lado de Inuyasha- dijo Miroku tratando de consolarla.

-Es cierto, entre mas años viva mas pasare con Inuyasha- dijo optimista viendo de repente el lado bueno.

Fin Flash Back

&En ese momento había sido tan feliz de que estaría por siempre al lado de Inuyasha y había pensado en la in contabilidad de hijos que podríamos haber tenido& pensó Kagome vagando por otro de los pasillos a un sin ver nada interesante y sintiendo aburrimiento, tomando por otro pasillo se dirigió al patio que había observado por la ventana.

Regresando a sus pensamientos recordó cuando murieron Sango y Miroku, los había visto envejecer año con año, hasta llegar a ser unos grandes ancianos que se amaban hasta su muerte, ella lloro, pero tenía a Inuyasha a su lado para consolarla, vio como los hijos y nietos de Sango y Miroku lloraron con ella. Creyó que Inuyasha estaría siempre para apoyarla, pero se equivoco, cuando tenían cien años juntos.

Flash Back

-Kagome- le hablo Inuyasha mientras la veía cocinando la cena con el mismo aspecto desde hace un siglo.

-Dime, Inuyasha- dijo Kagome volteando a verlo, hubiera querido pensar lo mismo que Inuyasha al verlo, pero Inuyasha había perdido ese aspecto de juventud que tenía y ahora parecía un hombre entre los treinta años, se veía mas maduro y se comportaba mas maduro, en estos cien años Inuyasha crecía físicamente y psicológicamente crecían igual.

-En estos cien años que hemos estado juntos e lamentado el echo de no poder darte hijos por ser un hanyou y ahora pienso el echo de que quizás yo envejeceré y tu te veras joven y te aburrirás de mi- dijo Inuyasha honestamente, con sus orejas pegándose a su cráneo.

-Inuyasha sino te deje cuando nos dijeron que no puedo tener hijos por tu condición, no me aburriré de ti cuando te veas mas grande, además para que te veas viejo todavía te falta mucho tiempo, mas haya de doscientos años y si es así seguirás siendo mi héroe- dijo Kagome lo último bromeando para aligerar el ambiente.

-Kagome- dijo Inuyasha pasivamente, viendo como regresaba a continuar la cena

Fin Flash Back

Doscientos años ella había calculado como mínimo, pero estaría tan equivocada después de eso. Abriendo la puerta y cerrandola tras si, entro a lo que era un cuarto, muy espacioso, tomando rumbo a un tocador que se encontraba cerca agarro una caja y la abrió, sacando de ella una perla de color rosa.

La Shikon no Tama.

Colocándosela alrededor del cuello, se dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto, no tenía que olvidar que era la guardiana todavía de ella y tendría que vivir así, tomando rumbo por otro pasillo

Flash Back

-Inuyasha- dijo Kagome entrando a una cabaña, observando a un señor mayor de cabellos grises y ojo dorados, cerrados y sentado en el tatami en forma india.

-Kagome- dijo abriendo sus ojos dorados a su joven compañera, observando su cuerpo físico, pero viendo los ojos azul profundo, con la misma edad de él.

-¿Qué haces sentado?, deberías estar acostado- dijo en un medio regaño Kagome.

-¡Feh!, soy mayor que tu- dijo indignado por su regaño.

Dando una sonrisa, Kagome tomo rumbo para hacer algo de comer

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Kagome- Oyó la miko que su compañero decía su nombre.

-¿Qué paso Inuyasha?- dijo Kagome con un suspiro acomodando su cara en la almohada, sintiendo como el hanyou la abrazaba, moviéndose un poco alzo la cara de la almohada y miro la cara arrugada de su pareja, mirando fijamente sus ojos dorados que a pesar de mostrar sabiduría, seguían resplandiendo con ese fuego que la había enamorado hace tantos años.

-Solo quería decirte que e vivido muy feliz estos doscientos años contigo y que me hayas querido por lo que soy-

Kagome, sin comprender, se quito el sueño de ella y asintió con la cabeza para darle una sonrisa completa.

-A mi no me importa que eres Inuyasha, te lo he dicho y te lo repito, yo te amo por quien eres no por lo que eres- dijo dándole un leve beso en los labios sin importarle su apariencia.

-No lo olvides Kagome, te amo y siempre te amare y lo que mas quiero es tu felicidad, ahora vamos a dormir que ya es tarde- dijo lo último como regaño

-Pero si tu fuiste él que nos mantuvo despiertos- dijo en un murmullo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al día siguiente abrió los ojos Kagome, sintiendo un rayo de luz sobre ellos, sentándose sobre la cama dio un ahogado bostezo, mientras estiraba los brazos sobre su cabeza, volteando a ver a su compañero de cama, lo vio todavía acostada durmiendo pacíficamente, suavizándose los ojos azul oscuro, se quito las sabanas y comenzó a arreglarse para hacer el desayuno, dejaría a su querido hanyou descansar, después de todo, el cuerpo de él pedía mas descanso que el suyo.

Cuando termino de hacer el desayuno, fue a buscar a Inuyasha a donde se encontraba, notando que todavía se encontraba durmiendo, se extraño, a esta hora el ya estaba despierto, acercándose, se agacho y empezó a llamarlo en voz baja pero al no ver respuesta le sacudió el hombro levemente y lo llamo mas fuerte, lentamente y con mano trémula, la puso en el cuello donde debería sentir su pulso y alejo rápidamente su mano al no sentir nada y le golpeó la realidad.

Ahora entendía el por que le había dicho todas esas cosas en la noche, él ya había predicho lo que sucedería al día siguiente, notando su desgracia, las lagrimas empezaron a salir rápidamente de sus ojos azules, y corazón roto, llorando ruidosamente sin consuelo.

Inuyasha estaba muerto.

Fin Flash Back

Kagome parada frente a unas grandes puertas de mármol con el dibujo de unos grandes inu youkai, recordaba ese día, en la tarde de ese funeral Shippo se encontraba allí para consolarla, pero, su presencia no le ayudo a disminuir el dolor que sentía a la muerte de su amante. Sintiendo como se acongojaba su corazón, dio un trago amargo sobre su garganta cerrada y limpiando una lagrima que se le había salido por el recuerdo.

Tocó suavemente en la puerta esperando la respuesta de que entrara, pero no oyendo ninguna y cansada de esperar abrió levemente y asomo la cabeza para ver un cuarto amplió y ver que no había nadie, metió su cuerpo completo y cerro la puerta, empezó a caminar mirando alrededor buscando. Pasando al otro lado de la habitación, encontrando una puerta la abrió y volvió a asomar la cabeza, al observar vio a un Inu-youkai de cabello platinado sentado en un escritorio, leyendo un pergamino que tenía enfrente, Kagome sabiendo ya que el notó en el momento que entró a su cuarto, terminó de entrar y cerro la puerta tras de sí.

Sesshomaru sintiendo el aura triste de la miko desde el otro lado de la habitación, sintió un leve olor a sal proveniente de ella, no quitando los ojos de el pergamino, espero pacientemente a que se acercara y se sentara, y como había predicho se acerco y se sentó, siguió sin alzar la mirada del pergamino y Kagome espero a que terminara de leerlo, al ver que lo bajo y agarro otro decidió hablar.

-¿Cuanto tiempo tienes leyendo esos pergaminos?- pregunto Kagome al ver unas ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Ella entendía que por ser un youkai no tenía necesidad de dormir, pero, como todo, tenía su limite y debía dormir aunque sea unas horas cada tantos días. La única respuesta de Kagome a su pregunta fue el completo silencio, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo una mueca volvió a hablar- deberías tomar un descanso- dijo en reproche

Sesshomaru dando un suspiro inaudible bajo el pergamino y observo a la cabello azabache frente a él, se encontraba vestida con un kimono de color verde claro con decoraciones de flor de sakura y el cabello suelto, evitando con todas sus fuerzas otro suspiro, decidió contestarle.

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?-

-Uh, no- Fue la contestación que recibió, evitando, otra vez, dar un suspiro. Dio un olfateó, sintiendo otra vez el pequeño olor de sal sobre ella, junto con nostalgia.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó. Kagome poniéndose repentinamente nerviosa, sabiendo muy bien que el había olido el leve rastro de la lagrima y nostalgia.

-Lo siento- Fue su respuesta

Sesshomaru se le quedo mirando con una ceja alzada, esa no era la respuesta que había esperado, pero, ya debía saber que siempre le saldría con algo sorprendiéndole, desde que la conoció siempre a sido así, quizás por eso toleraba su presencia, siempre terminaba haciendo algo que lo divertía. Aunque ya sabía que era lo que tenía, seguía pensando que esa no era la respuesta que había estado esperando, dando un suspiro, bien visto y recargándose sobre su silla decidió hablar.

-Ya pasaron cien años-

-Ya se- dijo Kagome alzando la vista mostrándole sus ojos ahora húmedos, Sesshomaru viendo que no funcionaba intento otra táctica.

-A él no le gustaría verte así- Viendo como respuesta de la cabello azabache un asentimiento tomando aire tratando de calmarse.

-Gracias- dijo Kagome dándole una sonrisa, viendo que el Taiyoukai al verla mas calmada regreso a leer los pergaminos.

Kagome lo observo, no traía esa armadura que acostumbraba antes y en vez de usar su acostumbrado traje blanco usaba un kimono para hombres en color amarillo, dándole preferencia a sus ojos dorados. Ahora que lo pensaba se veía completamente diferente a como estaba acostumbrada a verlo antes o como cuando la fue a buscar, después de aquel suceso.

Flash Back

-No pienso ir contigo, además tu odias a los humanos, no tienes motivos para que me vaya contigo- dijo una Kagome alejándose de él, sosteniendo la canasta de hierbas medicinales, oyendo un gruñido atrás suyo, no le interesaba ,desde su muerte, ya nada le importaba.

-Miko- Oyó tras ella en una advertencia

-Es mi última palabra. ¡No voy contigo!-grito mientras seguía caminando, cuando sintió un repentino tirón a su brazo, volteándola.

-No le darás la espalda a este Sesshomaru, miko- dijo un furioso Taiyoukai, Kagome sintiendo un escalofrío pasar por toda su espalda. -El hanyou a muerto no tienes más motivos para permanecer aquí- menciono cruelmente, haciendo que el corazón de Kagome se apretujara en dolor, empezando a sentir comezón en los ojos, indicio de lagrimas comenzándose a formar en ellos.

-¿E irme contigo será mejor que mantenerme aquí?- dijo en la voz mas fuerte que pudo que no dieran rastro a su tristeza, esperando con un gran enojo la contestación del Taiyoukai de cabellos platinados. No recibiendo ninguna, empezó a jalonear su brazo para que la soltara e irse al pueblo, consiguiendo como resultado que él apretara la intensidad de su agarre.

-Es cuestión de honor- Kagome dejando de jalonear se le quedo viendo como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza, ¿honor?, por eso andaba aquí, nada mas por honor.

-Entonces, no te interesa que Inuyasha haya muerto- sintiendo sus mejillas empezándose a mojar con los caminos de agua que se formaban por sus lagrimas, sintiendo como el apretón que tenía en su brazo disminuía- Te puedes ir tranquilo, no hare ni diré nada que avergüence tu honor, si preguntan es que yo fui quien quiso quedarse-

Sesshomaru siendo uno a no aceptar respuestas negativas a lo que el pedía, volvió aumentar el apretón de su brazo, ¿Quién se creía que era este ser humano que era para hablarle así como si nada?, podía ser la viuda de su medio hermano, pero, no tenía derecho para hablarle así, el era el Taiyoukai de las tierras Occidentales, y le darían el resultado que el esperaba. Pero la inmundicia de este ser humano se negaba.

-Vendrás conmigo, miko, y cualquier lucha será en vano- dijo con un sonoro gruñido con unos toques rojos en los ojos.

Kagome sintiendo que sus fuerzas se caían y tratando de detener las lagrimas que no paraban de salir de sus ojos, ahogo un gemido de tristeza en su garganta y mirándolo directamente a esos ojos dorados, tan parecido pero a la vez tan diferentes a los de su amado inu-hanyou, solo se le ocurrió decirle a ese ser de ojos helados como iceberg, una cosa.

-Te odio-

Fin Flash Back

Kagome dando una risa, recordando aquella ocasión, sabía que le había causado problemas al cabello platinado, ya que, para traerla al castillo había pataleado, gritado, hasta había intentado morderlo y cuando llego intento escaparse miles de veces, todas falladas por el Taiyoukai que siempre la encontraba y la regresaba. Kagome dio una risa mas larga y fuerte, sonando como campanitas su risa. Terminando de reír observo a Sesshomaru que la miraba con una ceja alzada.

-Recordé cuando fuiste a decirme a que viniera contigo y las veces que me escape- Kagome viendo claramente que Sesshomaru no le provocaba la misma gracia que a ella, había aprendido a leerlo y por su nariz, levemente arrugada, sabía que esos recuerdos para él en realidad era desesperantes, provocando que saliera una sonrisa mas grande de ella.

-Siempre haz sido irritante- respondió Sesshomaru al ver su sonrisa

-Pero me haz mantenido de cualquier forma- dijo con una sonrisa triunfante

-Por honor- dijo rápidamente

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Kagome con risa y al mismo tiempo esperando con una leve esperanza de que no dijera algo que la lastimara. Sesshomaru se le quedo viendo entendiendo claramente el mensaje de sus ojos, ¿en que momento esta mujer lo había suavizado?.

-No- fue todo lo que dijo pero fue suficiente para animar a Kagome, mientras él regreso a los pergaminos que había intentado ponerles atención desde que la chica de ojos azules se encontraba con él.

-Sesshomaru- le hablo Kagome, no recibiendo ninguna señal de Sesshomaru que le ponía atención mas que un leve movimiento en su oreja afilada, había aprendido que esas orejas se movían muy levemente pero se movían- No te odio- termino con una gran sonrisa

-¿Por que me alegraría?- dijo sin despegar los ojos del pergamino

-Por que ya no me intentare escapar-

-Eso lo note después de tu treintavo intento- todavía sin despegar los ojos del pergamino

-Bueno, entonces volveré a intentar escaparme otra vez para que se cumpla mas de treinta- dijo con una sonrisa Kagome, y viendo la única señal del cabello plateado que la había oído, su ceja estaba contraccionandose, ganándose una risa de parte de ella. Sesshomaru no estando acostumbrado a perder, decidió responderle.

-Entonces no abra mas Oden- consiguiendo que Kagome abriera los ojos asustados por la simple idea de quitar su alimento favorito, sacando de Sesshomaru una pequeña sonrisa victoriosa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Estoy aburrida- dijo Kagome sentada frente a Sesshomaru, que seguía leyendo esos pergaminos, desde su última platica. Kagome observo que no sacó la mirada de su pergamino decidió intentar algo mas- vamos a tener una lucha de entrenamiento-

Kagome sabiendo que no se iba a negar traía lista su espada consigo, después de todo el no era uno a disminuir una batalla, además ella se había vuelto muy buena en el combate, ya que el decidió enseñarle a pelear en caso de que se encontrara en peligro cuando el no estuviera, viendo que bajo el pergamino, esperaba lista su respuesta.

-No- Consiguiendo de Kagome una expresión sorprendida- Ve con Shinji- terminó dejando a una pasmada Kagome, ¡Había rechazado un combate!.

Kagome asintiendo, se paro y tomó rumbo a la salida del cuarto, ahora sintiendo una leve depresión, esa no era la respuesta que había esperado y menos tan cortante, dando un suspiro, no debía pensar tanto en ello después de todo en cierto punto Sesshomaru era Sesshomaru, no podía ser tan accesible, pero también ella debería comprender, ya que, tenía mucho tiempo leyendo esos pergaminos, lo admiraba por su paciencia ella ya hubiera terminado quemando todos esos papeles.

Quitando la mirada del pergamino, alzo la mirada hacía donde la cabello azabache se estaba yendo, sintiendo un toque de culpabilidad en su ser, después de todo su platica había sido mas haya de una semana, era normal que se sintiera aburrida, en este enorme castillo, pero debía terminar con este papeleo, pero no podía quitar el echo de también pensar como le había dicho las cosas.

-A la otra- Dijo Sesshomaru, parando a Kagome en sus pasos y que se virara a verlo.

-Muy bien, pero será como yo quiero- consiguiendo un asentimiento de respuesta.A su positiva, la cabello azabache le dio una sonrisa de alegría, mientras salía.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Esta no era mi idea- dijo tranquilamente el Taiyoukai, mirando alrededor a toda la gente que pasaba y, con respeto, dándole una inclinación por donde cruzaba.

-Bueno, dijimos que iba a ser como yo quisiera- dijo Kagome observando alrededor emocionada- además yo quería ver la ciudad, ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía que no la veíamos?- dando brincos prácticamente de puesto en puesto.

Mientras Sesshomaru se encontraba observándola prácticamente brincando en su caminar y que se paraba en cada puesto que viera cercano a curiosear lo que vendían.

-Solo te comprare una cosa- dijo Sesshomaru cerrando los ojos tranquilamente al verla observar un pulso en uno de los puestos de alhaja en que se había parado.

-¿Solo uno?- pregunto sorprendida Kagome y mirando alrededor al montón de cosas que habían, ¿Cómo podría comprarle solo una cosa?. Consiguiendo de respuesta que el Taiyoukai abriera lo ojos y se le quedara viendo-Muy bien, pero, entonces esto es una cita- dijo Kagome con sus términos.

-Es una cosa humana- dijo Sesshomaru, claramente no entendiendo mucho a lo que hablaba.

-Si, y es divertido- dijo Kagome con una sonrisa -hace mucho que no voy a una cita- consiguiendo que Sesshomaru la viera como si se hubiera vuelto demente en el transcurso en el que habían estado juntos. Kagome dio una leve risa antes de ir corriendo a ver un puesto de ropa.

Algo tenía confirmado Sesshomaru, hoy sería un día muy largo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿Me compras esto?- dijo mostrándole unas pinturas que venían con unos pinceles.

-No sabes pintar- contesto Sesshomaru de brazos cruzados observándolo.

-Aprendo- dijo Kagome, al ver que solo se le quedaba viendo, dio un resoplido y dejo los pinceles y pinturas aun lado- Muy bien, entonces me compras aquello- dijo señalando a un Naginata

-No sabes usarlo- repitió Sesshomaru

-Pero, pero, puedo aprender-

-Tienes muchas armas- Viendo Kagome a Sesshomaru en su claro no, lo dejo aun lado dando un suspiro de resignación.

-No eres divertido-

-Nunca lo intente ser-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kagome regresando feliz de la ciudad, ya que, aunque Sesshomaru no le comprara nada había salido con él y pasaron la tarde observando las cosas, comiendo y platicando, (todo mayormente del lado de ella) volteando a ver a Sesshomaru que se encontraba a su lado caminando con tranquilidad con sus brazos a los lados, aunque lo veía tranquilo sabía muy bien que andaba alerta por si algo pasaba. Al llegar al castillo tomaron rumbo al cuarto de Sesshomaru.

-Bueno, voy por mi juego de domino, ahora regreso- dijo saliendo rápidamente dejando a Sesshomaru y corriendo hacía su cuarto, no desaprovecharía el único momento en que estaba desocupado y pasivo a lo que ella pedía.

Entrando a su cuarto abrió el closet y empezó a revisar entre sus cosas, al ver que le estorbaban empezó a sacarlas del closet en medio de su búsqueda, al encontrar lo que buscaba dio un grito de triunfo, agarrandolo y saliendo del closet y al voltear vio todas sus cosas regadas alrededor del cuarto. Al parecer las había tirado mas fuerte de lo que había pensado & Luego me encargo de eso& pensó mientras salía rumbo al cuarto de Sesshomaru.

Abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y entro, igualmente, cerrándola sin hacer ruido, al voltear a buscar a Sesshomaru no lo vio en ningún lado de su cuarto, extrañada, caminó hacia la puerta de su escritorio y al abrirlo no lo vio tampoco allí, dudosa, abrió los sentido de su aura y sintió la suya alrededor, cerrando la puerta se dio la vuelta cuando de reojo vio algo en la cama, empezando a sospechar fue rumbo a la cama. En la cama encontró a Sesshomaru durmiendo tranquilamente, Kagome puso aun lado el juego de mesa y le puso la sabana encima para que descansara, de repente sintiendo en su interior un suave calor en su corazón.

Había salido con ella, cuando el estaba agotado.

Sintiendo que se había comportado muy egoísta, saco de su kimono un collar que tenía el dije de un arco y una flecha , que había comprado con su dinero en una de las pocas distracciones de Sesshomaru y lo puso a su lado, se suponía que era un collar con un conjuro de protección y en caso de que no fuera ella ya le había echo en parte un conjuro, al principio lo había comprado para mantenerlo y usarlo como alhaja, pero ahora pensó que había tomado una mejor decisión.

Acomodándose derecha tomo rumbo a la entrada el cuarto para salir y dejarlo descansar, cuando salió no se dio cuenta de dos ojos color oro mirando su salida y una mano que agarraba el collar que había dejado, mirándolo antes de ponérselo y volver a cerrar los ojos para caer en un dulce sueño faltante.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Ya pasaron quinientos años- dijo Kagome mirándose así misma despedirse de su familia antes de ir rumbo al pozo a pasar al otro lado- esta es mi última visita en esta era- volteando a ver a su compañero, observando que en vez de traer su hakama y haori, se encontraba en un traje de negocios, sus marcas se habían quitado y su cabello se lo había cortado hasta los hombros y lo tenía amarrado en una coleta alta y era negro. Kagome regreso su mirada a su antiguo hogar no sabiendo que hacer, ¿era buen momento para aparecer?.

Se encontraba parada en ese mismo lugar sin mas que hacer, mas que solo mirar y sentir su cuerpo engarrotado

-¿Qué debo hacer?- al fin pregunto Kagome al ahora cabello negro a su lado.

-Sabrás cuando es el momento indicado y aquí estaré- Sintiendo un repentino alivio Kagome al saber que él estaría en todo momento, dedicándole una sonrisa tomo rumbo al santuario junto a su acompañante.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Tengo miedo- dijo Kagome observando fuera de una ventana sin darle la cara al Taiyoukai. El cabello plateado siguió sentado en su escritorio esperando que continuara.-¿Qué sucederá ahora que estoy en mi tiempo? ¿empezare a envejecer?-pregunto volteándolo a verlo.

Sesshomaru no le contesto nada, por que él no sabía que es lo que sucedería ahora.

-No quiero envejecer- dijo Kagome empezando a humedecérsele los ojos.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que… porque no quiero alejarme de ti- dijo Kagome observando como abría un poco los ojos dando a entender la sorpresa que le dio su respuesta- y porque, no se en que momento… yo…yo te empecé…a…amar- dijo en un murmullo bajo sabiendo que la había oído, saliendo rápidamente no queriendo ver su expresión.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Kagome- escucho que hablaban tras ella al voltear a ver vio a Sesshomaru, bajando la mirada de vergüenza de lo sucedido el otro día, no debió a verle dicho eso.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto todavía sin poder verlo, cuando no recibió respuesta alzo la mirada para verlo frente a ella mirando hacia bajo. Kagome no pudiendo evitarlo empezó a formarse rápidamente un sonrojo en sus mejillas, sintiéndose de repente muy nerviosa- Se…Sessho…maru-

-No entiendo el significado de este amor pero…- parando por un dedo que se puso en sus labios.

-No necesitas decirlo para hacerme sentir mejor- dijo Kagome quitando el dedo de sus labios.

-Eres irritante- dijo, sorprendiendo a Kagome- lo que este Sesshomaru trata de decir es que sin su presencia sentirá que algo le falta-

Kagome no podía creer lo que le sucedía era su imaginación o ¿Sesshomaru se le había declarado?, o lo mas parecido a una declaración departe de él, Kagome dando una sonrisa se alzo levemente, pero, empezando a dudar volvía a bajar hasta sentir unos brazos alrededor su cintura y unos labios cerca de los suyos, cerrando los ojos se dejo llevar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Han pasado quinientos diez años y no e envejecido- dijo Kagome frente a la tumba de Inuyasha- Inuyasha, no me e olvidado de ti, también eres parte de mi, eres mi viejo amor, ahora tengo uno nuevo, espero que no estés enojado de a quien escogí o que tenga a alguien mas, siempre vivirás en una parte de mi corazón nunca lo olvides-

-¡Oka-san!- grito una niña de cabello negro y ojos dorados, entre la edad de tres años, al lado de un hombre de cabello platinados y ojos de mismo color que ella.

Kagome sonriendo se agacho recibiendo a su hija en su brazos mientras corría hacía ella, cargándola, mientras el cabello platinado se acercaba tranquilamente al par enfrente suyo, que platicaba, observando a lo largo de ella, viendo la tumba de su medio hermano. Kagome observando a donde estaba su mirada le dedico una sonrisa.

-Mitsuki, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Oka-san, estaba tardando y Mitsuki tiene hambre- dijo la niña mientras sonaba su panza apoyándola.

-Entonces vamos- empezando a caminar.

Sesshomaru se quedo viendo la tumba, dándose la vuelta empezó a caminar, pero, se detuvo y volvió a darse la vuelta y vio lo que era al inu-hanyou parado sobre la tumba mirándolo y dándole una sonrisa, y una mirada feliz y tranquila. Moviendo sus labios.

-¿Sesshomaru?- pregunto Kagome al verlo.

-Otou-san, Mitsuki tiene hambre- dijo la niña haciendo un puchero.

Viendo que ya no había nada sobre la tumba, empezó a caminar hacia ellas con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, sin darse cuenta el y su medio-hermano habían hecho las paces y todo por culpa de la pequeña miko que había tomado a su cargo, después de su muerte, la miro recordando lo que dijo Inuyasha.

_Gracias_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Acabo de terminar en la madrugada la historia así q disculpen las faltas de ortografía o algo así, ahora me ire a dormir -.-

Houshi- Monje

Miko- Sacerdotisa

Shikon no tama- Perla de las 4 almas

Youkai- Demoni

Taiyoukai- Rango mas alto de demonios

Hanyou- Mitad raza

Inu- Perro

Oka-san- Madre o mamá

Otou-san- Padre o papá

Su amiga

Kigami Aizawa


End file.
